Another Night, Another Dream
by Fender18
Summary: Aria and Emily leave Hanna and Spencer alone after a night of studying. The two have a heart to heart chat, which quickly turns into other unexpected activities. I own nothing, just borrowing the characters. Just give it a read.


Okay for one reason or another, I got inspired to write something, pairing Hanna and Spencer together. One shot, maybe two? Depends on what I can come up with. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Spence, it's getting late." Aria said. "I'd better get going, as long as you're okay with being here by yourself. I know you don't like being alone, with your parents out of town."<p>

"It's okay. I'll be fine. See you guys at school tomorrow." Spencer said.

"Come on, Em, I'll drive you home."

"Okay. Bye Spence." Emily said, walking out of Spencer's bedroom.

"Han? You coming?" Aria asked.

"Uh, no...I think I'll stay here for a while." Hanna replied. "I don't really feel like going home, just yet."

"Suit yourself." Aria shrugged, walking out if the room.

Hanna and Spencer just sat on the bed in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Hanna finally spoke.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything." Spencer said, turning toward Hanna.

"What's it like to have sex with another girl?"

Hanna watched as Spencer raised and eyebrow.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's pretty personal."

Spencer smiled. "It's okay. Honestly, Hanna…It's great, amazing, really. I can't even describe it." Spencer said. "It's so much different from being with a guy."

"Really? Different, how?"

"It's better, another girl just gets you." Spencer said. "It's so much easier to open up to a girl than it is a guy. I feel like I can let my guard down..."

"I get it. That actually makes a lot of sense..." Hanna said, smiling at Spencer. "You're really sweet, you know that?" Hanna said, sliding closer to Spencer on the bed.

"Thanks, Hanna."

"I'm just surprised that you're still single."

"Why's that?"

"Spencer, ever since you came out, tons of girls have been throwing themselves at you." Hanna said, looking into Spencer's eyes. "And you won't have any of them...why?"

"I don't know, I guess I've just been waiting for the right girl."

"How are you ever going to know who the right girl is if you avoid everyone who's interested in you?"

"I just…"

"Spencer you're an amazing person. You're smart, funny and totally gorgeous. Besides, this whole moody and distant thing doesn't really work for you. You've got a great smile."

"Thanks, Hanna."

"Now come on, Spence, Rosewood's full of cute girls who would give anything to be with you. What kind of girl do you want?"

"I don't know...I guess someone sweet, who makes me laugh and won't judge me." Spencer said. "I just want someone who doesn't pressure me into being someone I'm not."

"Aw, Spence." Hanna said, placing her hand on top of Spencer's.

"I need someone who will love me for just being exactly who I am." Spencer said, moving closer to Hanna.

"Do you have someone in particular in mind?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe."

"Who? Is it that cute brunette I saw you with the other day? You would look totally amazing together."

"Actually, I'm more into blondes…or rather a certain blonde." Spencer said softly, looking at Hanna.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"If she caught your attention, she must be pretty special."

"She definitely is. She's so beautiful and she drives me wild, sometimes to the point where I don't even know what to do with myself." Spencer said, never taking her eyes off of Hanna. "I can't stop thinking about her…"

"So…who is she?" Hanna asked, looking over Spencer's face.

"You sure you really wanna know?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Hanna whispered as she swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, though she could still feel Spencer's eyes penetrate right through her.

"She's…you, Hanna." Spencer said softly, lifting the blonde's chin with her fingers, to meet her gaze.

"Spencer..." Hanna whispered, as she stared lovingly into the brunette's eyes.

"I want you, Hanna." Spencer whispered.

Spencer leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Hanna's. Hanna responded by putting her hand behind Spencer's head and tangling her fingers into the brunette's soft, dark hair. Spencer put her hands on either side of Hanna's face as she lightly brushed her tongue against Hanna's bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of the blonde's lip gloss. Hanna closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. She happily opened her mouth, allowing Spencer to slip her tongue inside. Spencer slid her hands down to Hanna's shoulders and lower to the small of Hanna's back. The blonde's body arched in Spencer's strong, yet gentle hands.

Spencer explored the inside of Hanna's mouth with her tongue, only breaking the kiss, due to her humanly dependence on oxygen.

Hanna pulled back and looked up and down Spencer's face, admiring the brunette's distinct facial features. Hanna smiled at Spencer and closed her eyes again, before putting one of her hands behind Spencer's neck and passionately kissing her again. Spencer slid one of her hands back down to the small of Hanna's back as she gently guided the blonde's body down onto the bed.

Hanna let out a small whimper of pleasure when Spencer moved down to kiss her neck. Spencer sucked hard on Hanna's pulse point until she left a very prominent mark on the right side of the blonde's neck. Spencer shifted herself so that she was now straddling the blonde's waist. Hanna leaned her head back into the pillow, giving Spencer full access to sensitive flesh surrounding her collar bone.

Hanna reached up and slowly undid the buttons on Spencer's shirt, until it fell open. Hanna slid her hands up Spencer's shoulders and slipped the shirt off.

Hanna slipped her hands up underneath Spencer's t-shirt, letting her fingers glide over the brunette's toned stomach.

"Spence...can we..."

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Hanna whispered back.

"Okay." Spencer said, as she kissed Hanna again.

Spencer leaned back off of Hanna and crossed her arms over her abdomen, grasping her own t-shirt from the bottom, Spencer pulled it off over her head and dropped it to the floor.

Spencer reached down and slowly slid Hanna's shirt upward. Hanna leaned forward and raised her arms over her head, so that Spencer could remove the garment. Spencer then moved further down to focus on removing the skirt that Hanna was still wearing. Hanna let out a small groan when Spencer's hands brushed over her still covered breasts, causing her nipples to immediately stiffen.

"Are you all right?...we don't have to..."

"It's okay, Spence...I want this."

Spencer smiled as she reached underneath Hanna's body and quickly undid the zipper on the back of her skirt. Hanna lifted her hips off of the bed as she felt Spencer slowly slide her skirt down. Spencer slipped the piece of clothing down Hanna's legs and off of her body, revealing Hanna's barely-there black silk panties.

"Is your underwear always this sexy?" Spencer asked.

"Sure...I like to be prepared."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and smiled as she leaned down to kiss the center of Hanna's throat, she ran her tongue over the bruise that she had left on Hanna's neck, earlier. Spencer reached her right hand to the middle of Hanna's back, effortlessly unhooked her bra and removed it, revealing Hanna's large, full breasts.

Hanna locked eyes with Spencer as she ran her fingers all over the brunette's upper body, letting her hands sink down to Spencer's waist. Hanna then focused her attention to the fact that Spencer was still wearing pants. She tugged on Spencer's belt buckle, releasing the prong from its hole. Hanna undid the button and zipper on Spencer's jeans and quickly slipped them down to the brunette's thighs. Spencer pulled her jeans the rest of the way off and threw them to the floor. Spencer then focused her attention to the only piece of clothing left that separated her from Hanna's naked body. Spencer slid her hands over the front of Hanna's thighs and hooked her fingers into the blonde's panties. Spencer slowly, almost torturously, slid Hanna's incredibly wet panties down her legs and off of her body. Spencer leaned down and trailed light kisses across Hanna's chest. Hanna suddenly felt nervous, not because she was a virgin, but only because she had never received oral sex before, a moment she had waited so long for and now it was finally happening with someone she really loved. She could feel her own heart race, as she thought it might beat right out of her chest. Spencer gently kissed the spot directly over Hanna's pounding heart, before moving back up to kiss Hanna's lips again.

"It's okay." Spencer said, reassuringly.

Hanna was now beginning to understand what Spencer meant when she said sex was different with a girl. Hanna was definitely turned on by the fact that Spencer was so loving and gentle, yet passionate with her.

Spencer took one of Hanna's erect nipples into her mouth, sending shock waves directly to Hanna's core. Spencer sucked on the hardened flesh, pausing to flick her tongue across the sensitive area, prompting a few loud moans to escape from Hanna's lips. Spencer then continued her descent down Hanna's body. Spencer kissed her way down Hanna's abdomen, stopping just short of the blonde's center. Spencer gently pushed Hanna's thighs apart and dipped her head down. Hanna shuddered in anticipation of what was to happen next. She almost lost her mind the minute she felt Spencer's tongue slip into her heated center.

"Spence..." she moaned, spreading her legs further apart.

Hanna's back arched high off of the bed when Spencer's tongue made contact with her hardened clit.

"God..." Hanna sighed, gripping the bed sheets.

Hanna began to feel an almost unbearable pressure building deep within the pit of her stomach, as Spencer continued her assault. Hanna knew she was getting close and just when she thought she would climax, Spencer quickly withdrew her tongue, not quite ready to let Hanna finish so soon. The blonde groaned at the sudden lack of contact to her nether region. Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes as she hovered just inches from the blonde's face.

"You wanna know what you taste like?" Spencer whispered.

Hanna didn't say anything, she just stared longingly into Spencer's dark eyes. Spencer leaned down and kissed the blonde, slipping her tongue into Hanna's mouth. Spencer slowly deepened the kiss and moved her tongue against Hanna's. Hanna was surprised by the unfamiliar, yet not necessarily unpleasant flavor of her own natural juices, as she tasted herself for the very first time. Feeling Spencer's tongue probe the inside of her mouth brought Hanna to the realization of just how desperately needed release. Her mind was experiencing a sensory overload, as she wasn't sure how much more she could possibly take. Hanna reached her hand down to her center and slipped two of her own fingers inside. Spencer gently took Hanna's wrist and pulled it away from its position.

"No...Hanna, trust me..." Spencer whispered into the blonde's ear.

Hanna didn't speak, but just nodded, putting herself in Spencer's hands once again. Spencer slid back down on the bed and re-inserted her tongue into Hanna's now, dripping wet center.

"Spencer...please..." Hanna moaned loudly as she dug her perfectly manicured fingernails into the toned flesh of Spencer's muscular shoulders.

Spencer brushed her tongue over Hanna's clit causing the blonde's legs to involuntarily twitch.

"Oh...Spencer...that feels so...amazing." Hanna choked out in between labored breaths.

Hanna moaned again as she tangled her fingers into Spencer's dark hair. Hanna was different than most of the other girls Spencer had been with, in the sense that Hanna was much bolder and wasn't afraid to let go. Spencer rather enjoyed the fact that Hanna was so demonstrative in bed. She loved nothing more than to hear Hanna's voice screaming her name.

As much as Spencer wanted this moment to last forever, she knew that Hanna was severely having trouble keeping her arousal under control, thus she decided that it was finally time to give Hanna the release that she so desperately desired. Spencer flicked her tongue roughly against Hanna's swollen, overly sensitive clit, Hanna felt a strong pressure, once again build deep within her body. Almost as quickly as it began, the intense pressure suddenly disappeared. Hanna felt her muscles begin to contract, as Spencer brought her to the absolute most incredible climax that she had ever experienced in her life.

"Spencer..." Hanna moaned as she came loudly on Spencer's bed.

Spencer helped Hanna ride out the rest of her orgasm, before withdrawing her tongue. Spencer collapsed on the bed next to Hanna, watching as the blonde tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Spencer asked looking over at Hanna.

"I'm...fine." Hanna said smiling lovingly at Spencer.

Hanna moved closer to Spencer, tightly wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"You know, this changes everything." Hanna said, still breathing hard. "You are officially off the market now, there's going to be a lot of disappointed girls in Rosewood."

"They'll get over it. You're the only one I want to be with, Hanna."

"Spence, you have no idea how long I've wanted this. I've thought about it every night for as long as I can remember."

"Wait…you've fantasized about me?" Spencer chuckled.

"Who hasn't? It's kinda impossible not to."

"I can't believe this." Spencer said, leaning her head against the headboard. "I always hoped that somehow, you'd think of me as something more than just your nerdy friend, but I was never convinced it would ever happened."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"If you felt this away before, why didn't you ever make a pass at me?"

"Hanna, you're my best friend, I never in a million years would have thought that someone like you would be interested in someone like me." Spencer said. "I decided that I'd rather just continue to be friends than risk destroying our relationship because I can't keep it in my pants."

"You really never picked up on my flirting with you?"

"No. I mean you're flirty with everyone, I didn't really think much of it."

"I like this...being here with you, I mean." Hanna said. "It just feels right."

"I know." Spencer said, running her fingers through Hanna's hair. "I don't want this night to ever end, but we should get some sleep, we do still have school tomorrow."

"You're right."

"Do you want something to sleep in?"

"No, I'm good. But I'd like it a lot better if you were naked too." Hanna said, smiling at Spencer.

"You got it." Spencer said, breaking away from the blonde as she unhooked her own bra and slipped her panties off.

Hanna then moved back over to Spencer, tightly wrapping her arms around the brunette. Hanna's fingers brushed over Spencer's abdomen.

"God, field hockey's been good to you."

"Yeah. The coach works me pretty hard."

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Spencer smiled, knowing Hanna wouldn't have said it if she didn't truly mean it.

"I love you too." Spencer replied as she gently kissed Hanna on top of the head.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
